1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting stand and, more particularly to, a supporting stand provided with conductive portions at the location for mounting a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,997 B1 is a flat-panel display apparatus that includes a display unit and a stand unit with an interface circuit board and a speaker installed in its base. By virtue of a cable, the interface circuit board is electrically connected to a main circuit board in the display unit. As both opposite ends of the cable are directly coupled to the interface circuit board and the main circuit board without any connectors for detachable attachment, the design is not propitious for releasing the display unit from the stand unit. In consideration of detachability, most stands are provided with an external cable at its base so that the circuit board in the base can be electrically connected to a display device mounted on the stand by inserting the plug of the external cable into the adapter of the display device. However, the external cable extending from the base of the stand to the display device would cause lack of cohesive (one-piece) feel in the appearance of the stand, and even be easily pulled and broken due to improper or inadvertent operation.
For the reasons stated above, an urgent need exists to develop a new supporting stand that can address the aforementioned drawbacks.